At the Point of Healing II
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Kaori Sakuragi has always been a sickly girl. On her death bed she could only scorn her weakness as the fear of death is suddenly upon her. In the throes of death she cries out desperately for salvation, hoping beyond hope, that someone can save her. Will her prayers be answered or will she be doomed to die before her time?


Disclaimer: All rights to the names "Strawberry Panic" and "Fist of the North Star" belong solely to their creators, Sakurako Kimino and Tetsuo Hara respectively. I neither own these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well here is another really weird crossover. To all those who have read "At the Point of Healing" consider this to be a sequel of some sorts though this story can definitely be read as standalone. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

It was like a terrible nightmare was unfolding before her very eyes. Deep down in her heart Shizuma knew that this day would eventually come but had always put it out of mind, deliberately putting herself in a state of denial. The pain of knowing that Kaori would no longer be with her was too great and so desperately did her best to not think about it.

Kaori Sakuragi had always been sickly as long as she could remember. There were days that she was so weak that she could hardly even sit upright in bed. In her she always felt resentment towards herself. She would look at her parents who could only give her looks of love and adoration. They always did everything they could for her with never a complaint. They loved their daughter very much.

They had sent their daughter to Miator so that she could be free from a lifetime of living within the boundaries of their house.

For that Kaori had everlasting gratitude towards her parents. It was the best decision that they had ever made and the sickly girl could not remember a time that she was happier.

It was here at Miator that she had met Shizuma, the love of her life. Before Shizuma there was nothing but the inevitable dread of awaiting her death. Every night she would go to sleep and wonder if she would wake up again. In her worst nightmares Kaori could see the specter of Death himself.

He would arrive with a trail of skulls behind him. He would reach his hand out and Kaori could see her body visibly waste away as skin disintegrated leaving bare her flesh and bones. She would fall into the Void where, once reaching the bottom, she would be devoured alive by vermin. In desperation she would scream and yet nothing would come out as the flesh of her tongue was devoured by the worms and maggots.

The burden of her pending doom was a terrible to bear and not one day passed that Kaori wondered if it was to be her last.

Falling in love with Shizuma had been the best blessing she could ever ask for. The nightmares had ceased and, for the first time in her life, Kaori's mind was not burdened with the prospect of death. There was a renewed vitality as she was soon able to move about and even go outside for small periods of time. All of which could not be achieved without Shizuma.

Kaori wasn't fooling herself.

She knew that eventually she would die. However the year spent at Miator had given her a new perspective in life and now she no longer feared death. The petite girl had come to accept it and was now ready.

What she didn't like about dying was the pain that it would cause her parents, Miyuki and, most importantly, Shizuma.

The repercussions of her frailty was apparent as she lay on her bed, her body hooked up to many medical devices intended to prolong her life. The looks of anguish coming from both Miyuki and Shizuma filled Kaori with sadness. It hurt her to realize that she was hurting the two people she had come to care for the most.

Never had Kaori seen Shizuma look so defeated. What had once been a vibrant and energetic young woman was now a shadow of her former self. There was profound anguish in her eyes that filled Kaori with dread. She too had not wanted this day to come.

_I wish I could have a little more time to spend with the love of my life. What I wouldn't give to have one more day. Just one more day that I can spend with Shizuma before I pass away._

_I'm filled with utter remorse._

_The ramifications of my death will cause untold pain to those I care for. Especially Shizuma._

_Did you know that the day I met and fell in love with you Shizuma was the day I was convinced that God truly exists? Long before I came to this school I often rebuked the notion of a greater power overseeing the world. Other times I would curse Him, demanding to know as to why I must suffer._

_I had hated those who could enjoy life to the fullest. My envy grew and festered until there was not a day that I didn't curse anyone that weren't my own parents. In my waking hours there was only envy, hate, pain and anguish. At night my dreams are plagued with Death. His presence constantly reminding me of the short time I had available in this world._

_He would laugh at me and mock my feebleness. Time and time again I would attempt to rebuke him but my will is as weak as my body. I would weep in anguish as I eventually would be broken. Upon waking I would find that my breathing was a bit more labored, it was bit harder to get out of bed and I would retreat into my room to sleep a little earlier than the day before._

_I knew that my life was collapsing all around me. My parents were cursed with a daughter that could not reciprocate their expectations. They love me so much and yet I lamented my inability to make them proud. Instead I am a burden to them. Nothing more than dead weight to compromise their lives._

_And when I do die I would only cause them more anguish and pain._

_There were some days that I even cursed my very own existence. I cursed the day when the doctor held me aloft on the day of my birth and said:_

_"Behold a daughter is born!"_

_Job spoke of his pains and suffering and yet he would not understand what true torment really is. For Job had the existence of many years in healthy form and didn't spend the entirety of his life pondering whether tomorrow would be his last. His pains were but a trial in a cruel game between God and The Enemy to test his faithfulness. Job would never understand my anguish, to live the entirety of your life wondering whether tomorrow would ever come._

_To that end I merely maintained an existence with no hope for a future._

_Do you comprehend the depths of my anguish Shizuma?_

_I will die and we will forever be sundered. Never again will I be able to feel the soft caresses of your fingers as they glide gently through my hair. Never would I feel as complete as on the days when you held me tight to your bosom when the specter of Death would attempt to ravage my dreams and that the steady drum of your heart beat would drive him away and that I could rest content in knowing that you would protect me._

_As I gaze upon your amber orbs filled with anguish I wonder if you would miss me? Would you lament my passing for the years to come or will I become a forgotten memory no longer worthy of recollection?_

_My beautiful Shizuma…I love you. Never forget that. For though I may have not been able to fulfill your passions in the way that you deserve at the least I can say, with utter surety, that my love for you is true._

_Don't look at me like that anymore._

_This time was coming and I'm ready to accept my fate. So please Shizuma…I ask that you don't tether yourself to me any longer. You have the entirety of your life to find happiness, to love once more. Just do me one favor._

_Please…never forget me. At the very least I can remain alive even if it inside your heart._

With this Kaori looked over at the love of her life once more as she raised an arm and softly caressed Shizuma's cheek. The white haired woman took the daintily hand onto her own as she held them tightly. Kaori could feel the wet stains of Shizuma's tears.

Shizuma herself felt like her heart was being ripped asunder. Every labored breath coming from Kaori only served to remind her that their time together was coming to an end.

As she stared down helplessly at the petite girl on the bed below she wished that she wasn't so helpless. As her hands clasped those of the love of her life Shizuma desperately wished that she had the power to save Kaori. To snatch her life from the very maw of Death itself.

Unfortunately Shizuma had no such powers.

Kaori gave her a weak smile and it took everything Shizuma had to not break down. She mustered the entirety of her will as she also smiled in return. With her free hand she passed it over Kaori's silk like hair.

_So this is it, isn't it?_

_This will be the last time that I will be able to hold her like this. No longer will we be able to speak to one another, nor would I be able to pass my hands through her hair. She will no longer come to me in the middle of the night seeking refuge from unwanted nightmares._

_How cruel._

_Kaori._

_You have shown me what it truly means to love. Every day I have been with you have been the happiest that I have ever had. Never did I believe that such joy could exist._

_As I beheld your beauty I could not help but admire the priceless gem that you are to me. Someone whom I could share the entirety of my life with. You have bequeathed to me a blessing which no other can rival. _

_Now you lay before me on Death's door and I am powerless to save you. You are the summation of all my love and joy. All that I could give I have given you Kaori. With your death you take all my joy and love with you. In the end I am left with but a mere memory of a time when I knew what it was like to be happy._

_I could never forget you but never again could I be happy again? How could I when you are now taking it away with you? In the end I'm left in anguish forced to wade in a sea of lamentation. I cry out in desperation and yet no one can hear me as I begin to drown under the burden of my sorrows. _

_Oh Father in Heaven why must you rue us so? Has our love offended you in some way? Is our love for one another as abominable as You truly say it is? Are we so abhorred that You would promise me a lifetime of happiness only to recant Your promise and take the love of my life away? _

_D-Does this make you happy Father? I have spent the entirety of my life in Your servitude. Yet with one indiscretion you would curse me? Have all those years meant nothing to You? _

_You would have murderers and thieves continue to live while denying Kaori a chance to live? That there are those cruel people who have their hands stained with the blood of innocents and yet are of sound health! _

_You cannot understand the depths of my sorrow. You have already passed judgment. _

_Lord do You have any idea as to the pain you are putting us through? Does that mean nothing to You? Is my cry to You falling on deaf ears? Is Kaori's life of so little account that You would just ignore her? Forsake her to the torment of death? _

_Cruel benefactor…how very cruel. _

_Now I am forced to live the entirety of my life in anguish. Never again will I know how it feels to be happy. I could never love again, not with Kaori taking it away with her. You have blessed and cursed me at the same time. All I will have for the long years of my life left are bittersweet memories._

_Even now…I still beg that You spare her. That you can find it in yourself to spare me this one mercy._

_So I prostrate myself to You._

_Please…don't take Kaori away from me…I beg of you. Please…._

Shizuma held Kaori's hand tightly as she started to weep. The entirety of Shizuma's soul now begged for Kaori's deliverance.

Kaori gave a small frown and, mustering all her strength, soon ventured to speak.

"S-Shizuma. Please I ask that you do not cry. This past year has been…magical. Never did I believe it possible to feel so happy. So thank you my dear Shizuma. Thank you for having me realize that this world is worth living for. I could not ask for more than that." said Kaori weakly.

"Kaori…."

"Y-You know. I thought that I was prepared to die. I mean I have lived under the shadow of death all my life and yet now that I'm so close I can't help but be afraid. Am I afraid to die? Yes. But what I fear more is knowing that I am never going to see you again Shizuma. W-What I would give to have one more day, ne Shizuma? Just…one more day….."

It was then that Kaori's eyes were beginning to glaze over. The effort to speak was too much as the petite girl felt the tendrils of consciousness begin to slip. It was close now. Vaguely she could hear the panicked voices of both Miyuki and Shizuma. She wished she could heal their hurts. That her death wouldn't cause so much pain.

_At least I know that I died with the people I have come to care for the most._

_Shizuma…I'm so sorry that I can't be with you any longer._

_Shizuma…my…dear Shizuma._

Darkness was beginning to overtake her. Her vision started to fade. All she could see were Shizuma's amber orbs filled with such anguish and pain. The tendrils of death had a firm grip on her now. And in the moment of truth a fear so terrible that it filled her body with ice. Her mind soon screamed in desperation.

_Shizuma! Save me please! I don't want this! _

_Please…anyone…help me…._

_I-I-I….._

_I…don't…want…to…die…._

* * *

When Toki awoke from his slumber he found himself back at the solitary world where he had been previously been before saving that young woman, Nagisa. The last time that he was here there was a terrible blizzard. Toki's heart fell into anguish as he thought about that young girl and her robot companion. Was she still alive or did she die?

All around him were a field of flowers. There was a calm serenity about the place that belied its utter solitude. In the center of the field of flowers was the cabin which he had been with the young girl before. A terrible pain entered Toki's heart as he remembered her freezing to death. There was nothing that he could do for her and yet she insisted that he go out and save those who needed saving.

It had been almost five years since he had save Nagisa Furukawa and since then he had been wandering the civilized world in order to help those in need. Always he appeared when there was an innocent life in desperate need to live and he performed his duty to the best of his ability.

From the dredges of society in the large inner cities he had traversed as far as Africa. It was on that continent especially that he had done the most work. Of course there were those cruel and wicked men that tried to stop him and his mission.

Unfortunately they could not withstand him and the art of _Hokuto Shin Ken._ His training had forged his body to that stronger than tempered steel. No firearm could hope to overcome his _touki, _or fighting aura and even if did it stood no chance of piercing his skin. As such he was nearly invulnerable and he cut down those wicked men like rotting wood.

As his reputation continued to spread there were some among the many who have seen his miraculous work that claimed that he was the second coming of Christ. His seeming invulnerability, the harsh judgment that he dispensed on wicked and cruel men and yet a kindness and concern for all those who had done no wrong.

Toki felt that he was undeserving of such a title. He was no Messiah. He was simply a man who wished to do everything in power to save those in need of saving. The only thing he lamented was the fact that he could not save everyone in need.

Even with the prowess of his _Hokuto Shin Ken_ Toki could not save everyone. With each death that passed through his fingers Toki vowed to himself that it would not happen again and immersed himself in study so that he could better save the lives of others.

There were doctors who did not believe in his power of healing and yet when a desperate family had found Toki to save a loved one even those educated men were shocked at Toki's ability to heal those who were seemingly doomed. Yet every time he had saved someone Toki would vanish from sight as if he had never been there.

The white haired man sighed.

He did not enjoy the popularity that he was gaining but it was inevitable. Even when he had lived in his dimension his name had become famous and the very village he resided on was called "The Village of Miracles."

Now he was back in this desolate world. He wondered what was going on that he had found himself once again in this Purgatory it seemed.

As he entered the cabin he noticed a young woman there that looked vaguely like the Furukawa woman he had saved long ago.

"Hello. It has been a long time since we have last seen each other." said the young woman.

Toki's eyes widened as he heard the young woman's words.

"Are you that little girl? I had thought that you had perished in that blizzard." said Toki sadly.

The young woman shook her head as she held a small smile.

"You know I would have died had you not saved my mother. Because of your actions you averted a very terrible future for both myself and my father. For that you have my everlasting gratitude." said the young woman.

"Then I take it that you were the baby that that young woman had given birth to then? But how?" asked Toki in confusion.

"I…cannot explain it. I guess you could say that I am her spirit, the spirit of Ushio Furukawa. As of now my counterpart is living a very happy life. While my mother still a bit weak and gets tired easily at least she isn't prone to prolonged sickness any longer. In fact she feels so well that she has already suggested to my father that they have another child. I'm…happy that my mother was given a second chance. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart." said Ushio.

Toki shook his head as he placed a hand up.

"There is no need to thank me. I only did what was right. If anything I should thank you for giving me the opportunity to live once again. I had always lamented my death at my brother's hands. I had wished that I could continue to live so that I could continue my work in saving lives. You have given me that opportunity. By your actions, Ushio Furukawa, you have saved the lives of thousands of people. Lives that would have been lost without my intervention."

Ushio could not help but start tearing up as she heard the older man give his gratitude. She still remembered it like yesterday when this strange man had shown up in her little world just out of the blue. At that time all she knew was solitude. She could see the waking world but she could not interact with it.

To have another, living, breathing person to talk to her was a blessing that was beyond she could ever hope for. She still remembered all his stories and as unbelievable as they sounded she never questioned him. From the very start she trusted this strange man and knew that he had the potential to do so much good in the world.

Ushio never asked to reside in this dimension where it seemed that she was the sole inhabitant of. Yet it seemed now that she was given the power to direct a force of good where it was needed most. It was a huge responsibility and at times she wished she was living the life of her counter-part, who did not bear such a burden.

Knowing that so many lives were saved when she made the fateful decision to let Toki leave to the living world left her feeling nearly breathless in joy and happiness.

She could have been selfish and not have Toki leave her. Ushio did not like the thought of being alone once more now that she had found out what it was like to have genuine human company. But it was the best decision she had ever made. Not only did she save the life of her very own mother but insured a good quality of life for her counter-part and, in the process, saved the lives of so many.

However she did not call Toki over back into this world for no reason. There was a special case that had come to her attention.

"Hearing your words puts my doubts at ease my friend. Thank you for making my decision to let you go be the right one. Anyway I didn't call you here just so that we could reminisce. There is someone in grave danger and I ask that you go forth and deliver that person from death." said Ushio.

Toki's eyes hardened in determination as he heard this.

"I will do as you ask. However I ask that once my task is complete that you send me back to Africa. There is a village that I am currently residing in and though I have saved many I still have much work that needs to be done." said Toki.

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked you to come and do this if it wasn't in my capability to return you to where you currently are working at right now. I understand that each life is precious however this one especially has garnered my attention."

"I see. If it is as serious as you are implying then I must head out at once." said Toki.

"Very well. The girl you are trying to save is on death's door. Her life hangs on the brink. No medicine has been able to avert her doom. So I ask you to deliver her from the maws of death itself. Only you can do this. Please…save her." said Ushio sadly.

"Very well."

"Thank you and Godspeed….Fist of the North Star."

* * *

When he came to Toki found himself in the middle of what looked like a court yard. There were dim lights that lit the ground about him. It was cold and it looked like it was threatening to snow. As the puffs of his breath came forth he looked up to find, once again, the star of death shining brightly.

There was never a time that this star wasn't gleaming in one way, shape or form. There was always death no matter what. However it seemed that this particular location was drawing his attention. Seeing a building before him he soon made his way over to it.

The door, remarkably, was open. Seeing his good fortune Toki stepped inside to find himself in what looked like a boarding house of some kind.

From what he could tell he was in some sort of educational institutional and considering the make of the building before him and the religious figures painting the walls it was Catholic by nature. Concepts such a religion still existed in the dimension from whence he came but very few actively practiced it. Without society there were no laws and when there were no laws men took it upon themselves to do as they pleased.

Even now Toki still could not believe the overt foolishness which men had ruled their own lives. What possessed them to believe that a World War that utilized all the nuclear warheads at their disposals would bring any good? Such power hungry men that believed nothing was important other than their selfish ambitions.

It was unfortunate that despite their endangered status mankind still turned on itself during the bleak days that he lived in. It seemed that every person he saved three more died at the hands of ruffians and bandits. Warlords soon started to vie for territory and the likes of Ken-Oh soon emerged.

The thought of his previous lifetime brought Kenshiro to Toki's mind.

He wondered whether Kenshiro had been able to best Raoh and if so if he was able to come to terms with Yuria's death. In some respects Toki felt terrible about the fact that he was blessed with a second chance to live in a world where there was still a semblance of law and order as opposed to the lawlessness which prevailed in the eternal desert of his original dimension.

Toki traversed quietly through the hallways of the dorms where he was seeking to find the one who was in need. There was a force that was compelled him toward a certain direction. Toki did not fight it and instead followed it having faith that it would lead him to where he needed to go.

Having gotten to the third floor he soon came upon a door at the far east end of the building. To his left hand side he heard the distinct sound of sobbing. He had found where he needed to go.

Carefully he placed his hand on the door and soon knocked.

The knocking at the door caught Shizuma by surprise. Even so she was far too distraught to go and answer the door. She turned her attention back to Kaori, who had slipped to unconsciousness. The monitor measuring her heartbeat showed that it was slowly steadily. It wouldn't be long before Kaori would be lost to her forever.

There was another soft knock. This time Shizuma acknowledged it and spoke to her friend, Miyuki, who looked to be just as sad and distraught.

"Miyuki can you please answer that. I don't think I have it in me to speak to the Sister right now." said Shizuma sadly.

The blue haired young woman nodded silently as she headed toward the door. There was a good chance that one of the Sisters had heard their sobbing and had sent someone to check up on them. Kaori's condition was known among the staff but they had chosen to let Shizuma and Miyuki stay with Kaori with little interference.

Mustering her resolve Miyuki breathed deeply as she thought of the words in which to respond to the Sister's questions. Having found them she soon opened the door and nearly fell back from shock.

There before her was a large man whose body seemed to be made of iron. His hair was white though his beard was a salt and pepper color. Miyuki would have screamed in fear had it not been for the fact that the man's blue eyes exuded a deep sadness which she was not prepared for. That alone stopped Miyuki from acting irrationally in fear.

"It seems I have found her. I'm sorry if I frightened you young lady. But I was called here in order to save a life that hangs in the balance."

The sound of the man's deep voice had a calming effect that seemed to pacify Miyuki's fears at the moment. There was still some apprehension but she had regained enough of her wits to now speak.

"W-Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. What is important, however, is the life of that young girl over there. I ask that you allow me to come so that I can save her." said Toki.

Anger suddenly flooded Miyuki's being as she soon directed her ire toward the large man before you.

"H-How dare you! You come in here claiming that you are able to save Kaori's life when the best doctors in the prefecture have not been able to do anything! Where are your medical supplies? Do you even possess a degree in medicine? Do you even have some drugs available? Or did you plan in healing Kaori with your hands alone?"

Toki's eyes narrowed in seriousness which made Miyuki all the more upset.

"You're not serious! You actually believe that you can save Kaori's life with your hands alone? You must think we are stupid. Now if you don't leave right now I WILL call the Sister over and have you turned over to the authorities. Get out!" growled Miyuki.

Toki understood the skepticism of the young woman before him. He understood that his methods of healing were unorthodox. Then again not everyone had a chance to train in the art of _Hokuto Shin Ken _and even if they did they would not be able to withstand the trial.

However Toki knew that he could not be obstructed any longer. He sighed as he had to take this course of action. But to tarry any longer meant the death of the young girl he was called over to save.

"I can tell that you are an intelligent young woman and are learned in many ways. However you are still young and unknowing of the world beyond the walls which you currently reside in. Let me ask you something young lady. Would you consider yourself faithful to the God whom you choose to follow?" asked Toki.

The question caught Miyuki by surprise. She wasn't expecting this and, for a moment, her anger dissipated as she soon brought forth her answer.

"Of course I'm faithful. I have been Catholic all my life." replied Miyuki.

"Then would you consider that the works of your Messiah to be true?" asked Toki.

There was an internal struggle going on through Miyuki. Of course she knew of the miracles that Jesus had brought about. The New Testament, especially the gospels of Matthew, Luke, John and Peter were drilled into their minds the moment they could read. When she was younger she had often gobbled up these stories and would wonder why people would doubt Jesus' word.

Now, at the age of fourteen, it was hard to believe the stories of a man that could heal the lame, sick and even revive the dead with a mere wave of his hand.

Was her faith being called into question? She wasn't sure but she wouldn't show her faithlessness now even though one of her best friends was dying at this very moment.

"Of course. But he was the Son of God called down for a very important mission." said Miyuki.

"As I have been called for a very important mission as well. If you can believe that one man is capable of healing with his mere hands alone then why doubt my ability?"

Miyuki had a bit of trouble coming up with an answer to this. Normally very eloquent with her words and having a response for everything it wasn't often that she was incapable of speaking coherently. She struggled for a moment before managing to sputter out:

"W-Well this and that are two completely different things. Are you seriously claiming that you are the Messiah?"

"No. I never said that. All I said was that if you believe that one man was capable of healing without the use of advanced medicine then what's stopping you from believing that I can do the same?" asked Toki.

"But he was the Son of God and-"

"Enough!"

Miyuki was stopped short of her argument as Shizuma, having overheard the entire conversation, came forth and stared seriously at Toki.

There was an intensity in those amber orbs that told Toki that this woman was not one to be trifled with. He knew that she couldn't be any older than fourteen and yet she looked like a woman nearly seven years her senior. She would grow up to become a tall, regal woman.

More than that there was something about those eyes that unnerved Toki. There was a subtle compulsion that shone forth from those eyes that had an almost hypnotizing effect. Had he been a lesser man he might have been cowed, or worse, even seduced. There was no question that this young woman, Shizuma, had the uncanny ability to shackle the wills of others to her own.

However he was trained in the art of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ and thus was immune to such compulsions and mind games. His spirit, body and mind were like tempered steel.

Matching his gaze to hers he soon heard her speak.

"Nobody has had the ability to save her. Doctors have been brought all over the prefecture and all of them tell us the same thing. Modern medicine has failed us. Come. You claim that you can heal my beloved with your hands alone. Are you that confident in your powers of healing?" asked Shizuma harshly.

"I cannot guarantee her survival. What I can guarantee, however, is giving her the best chance to live. What I need to make very clear is that, in the end, it is that young girl's will to live that will determine whether she overcomes her illness or not." replied Toki.

Shizuma knew that the man wasn't going to hurt them. Had he wanted to come in and murder or hurt them then he already would have. Judging by his physique alone there was no way either she nor Miyuki would be able to withstand him. If he wanted to force entry then he would have done so already.

However here he was asking for permission to come in. His sole interest was not to hurt them but to try and heal Kaori. What got Shizuma the most was the fact that this stranger seemed to know of Kaori's plight even though she had never even seen him before in her life.

There was a good chance that the man might still do something to hurt them if they let him in but one look at the man's eyes was enough to dispel that fear from Shizuma's mind.

His eyes looked so…tired. There was a profound heaviness in those eyes the likes which Shizuma had never seen before unless they were in the very elderly and even then that was only a scant comparison. It told Shizuma that the man before had been witness to some terrible pain or that he himself had been forced into extreme anguish.

That was what convinced Shizuma in the end to let Toki and have him try his hand at healing Kaori. They say that the eyes are a window into a person's soul and what Shizuma saw convinced her that Toki was telling them the truth.

"Let him in Miyuki." said Shizuma in resignation.

"What! You can't be serious!" replied Miyuki.

"I tell you again Miyuki."

The harshness of Shizuma's voice quelled whatever objections that Miyuki held and reluctantly let Toki before closing the door behind them.

Toki made his way toward Kaori and could see that she was on the precipice. He had come at the nick of time.

"This is worse than I feared. Your friend is suffering from a degenerative disease. I cannot make out exactly what it is but this is akin to something like Anaphylactic Shock except at a much more severe level. The poor girl's white blood cells are eating each other alive and not going after the source of her illness." said Toki.

"That is what the doctors had told us too. However they said that nothing can be done." said Shizuma sadly.

"I believe this. No modern medicine at the moment can save this girl only ease her symptoms."

Toki took a deep breath as he steadied his nerves. No matter how many times he did this there was an innate nervousness that took hold of him whenever he attempted to save a life. It didn't matter how many times he was successful. There was always the chance for failure.

The shallow breathing coming from Kaori below him told him that her airways were getting constricted just like an allergic reaction. He had no time to waste.

Toki then turned toward Shizuma and Miyuki with a serious expression.

"Before I attempt to save her life I need you to understand one thing. I have come across a case like this before however it wasn't as pronounced as it is with this girl. There is a very good chance that your friend is going to go through some very extreme pain. I ask that you do not, for any reason, try and use anesthetics nor inhibit my work. The slightest mistake will insure her death. Can you give me your word that you will NOT interfere." said Toki sternly.

Miyuki was about to raise her objection but Shizuma immediately lifted her hand harshly to prevent her friend from going off into a rant.

"I understand. Do what needs to be done." replied Shizuma.

"Very well."

Then, in a flash, Toki had struck the two pressure points, Ōchū and Aketsushū. The first was on her temple and the second was on the stomach. There was a gasp of pain that shot forth from Kaori and at once she started to heave harshly. The dry heaving continued for about a minute before Kaori started to cough violently.

The poor girl's body was trembling as her coughing progressively grew more and more violent. Soon a small river of blood started to run down the side of her mouth.

Already the sight of Kaori's pained form drew tears from Miyuki and at once she got up to stop Toki from hurting Kaori anymore. This method of healing wasn't even guaranteed. Was it so bad to just let Kaori pass away without pain?

However Shizuma placed a restraining arm about Miyuki and stopped her.

"L-Let me go Shizuma! Can't you see that he's hurting her!"

"I know but it's the only way that she can be saved."

It was then that Miyuki got extremely upset. She placed both her hands on Shizuma's shoulders as she forced her roommate to look her square in the eyes.

"Why can't you let her go Shizuma? Can't you see that you are just causing Kaori unnecessary pain? What if this doesn't work? Would you live with yourself for the rest of your life knowing that you caused Kaori unneeded torment the last moments of her life? Is it so much to just let her pass without any more pain and suffering? Do you even care about Kaori or are you so co-dependent on her that you would do anything to keep her tethered to you even if it meant hurting her?" questioned Miyuki harshly.

The blue haired girl never saw the slap coming. All she could feel was the ground rushing up to meet her face as she lost her balance from the blow. From her prone position she looked up to find Shizuma angrier than she had ever seen her before.

"How…fucking…dare…you…Miyuki Rokujo!"

"S-Shizuma…."

"I don't know how you can be so accepting of Kaori's death after all the time we have spent together. Did her life mean that little to you? Just the fact that you are willing to let Kaori die without even trying tells me that the magnitude of our perspective sorrows do not even begin to compare. You don't know what it's like to love someone so much that you would entrust the entirety of your happiness to them. Perhaps it was a foolishness to dedicate myself so emotionally to Kaori considering her limited time left to live. Yet what would you expect me to do? To fall in love means dedicating yourself wholly to the other person consequences be damned!"

"One day Miyuki you will fall in love with someone and that love will be so great that to have anything less than the entirety of their being dedicated to you and vice versa will not be enough. I love Kaori so much that it hurts Miyuki…it…fucking….hurts. So don't blame me for doing whatever I can to save Kaori because, in the end, Kaori also doesn't want to die. Perhaps you have deluded yourself into thinking that Kaori had come to terms with her death but you don't know her like I do. You want to know what I saw in her eyes when she tried to talk to me. Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. She may have told us many times that she has accepted her coming death but never did I believe her not when her eyes were screaming at me to save her from dying."

"Do you understand what I'm saying Miyuki? Can you imagine what it's like to see the person you cherish the most mortally afraid of her own impending death and silently begging you to save her and know that you are powerless to prevent her demise? Can you imagine how that feels? Look at me damn it!"

It was then that Shizuma grabbed the bottom of Miyuki's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. The blue haired young woman shirked from the harshness of the gaze. Never was she this intimidated by Shizuma before but it showed her that there was a side to her best friend that she wasn't even aware existed.

"Do you know how if fucking feels! I would rip my own heart out if it meant to save Kaori's life. I love her that much. Maybe you misconstrued our relationship as something like some sappy teenage romance or that our affections for each other are nothing more than 'young love' and that it's a phase that will soon pass. You couldn't be more fucking wrong!"

"In the end if you're willing to accept Kaori's death so easily then so be it. But I will do anything in my power to save her even if I have to trust a complete stranger. At the very least I can say that I did everything I could to save her life! That I just didn't sit there and do nothing. If Kaori dies then so be it. I will carry the weight of her death for the remainder of my years. My life will be filled with nothing but pain and anguish for Kaori carries the summation of all my love and happiness with her. But if I had to do it all over again then I would. Never would I regret loving Kaori and at least I can take solace in my life of wretchedness that for one year I knew what it was like to experience a joy so great that mere words would do it no justice. That for one year I gave the entirety of my mind, body and soul to the one person I loved the most. That for one year everything in the world was right. So don't blame me then, Miyuki, if I do whatever it takes to save Kaori!"

Miyuki was crying when Shizuma had finished. Never in her entire life had she been so cowed in an argument. She had entered this debate with Shizuma claiming that she knew the right answers and could relate to the pain that her friend was going through.

She was proven utterly wrong on both accounts. There were no right answers to be had and Miyuki now realized the magnitude of Shizuma's love towards Kaori. Now Miyuki cared for Kaori and loved her in a maternal way but the level of her feelings towards Kaori did not even begin to compare with that of Shizuma's.

"I'm so sorry Shizuma. I-I had no idea just how much pain you are going through right now. If I knew then…then…."

Shizuma's face softened at the sight of her best friend reduced to tears. Truth be told Shizuma did not enjoy hurting Miyuki like this but she needed to make her point known. The idea of having a complete stranger with no medical background try and heal Kaori with his bare hands was whimsical at best and downright criminal at worst. But Shizuma would suffer anything if it meant saving Kaori. That was the most important thing.

"It's okay Miyuki. I-I didn't mean to make you cry. I know you care for Kaori and that you are also in pain. I can be a bit selfish sometimes and forget that I'm not the only one that is capable of feelings. If anything I should be the one to apologize for venting my frustrations out on you. You didn't deserve that." said Shizuma softly.

Miyuki shook her head softly.

"No…I'm glad that you came clean to me like that. I was foolish to think that I understood the nature of your relationship with Kaori when, in fact, I was being pompous. I'm…happy to know that you truly do love Kaori. Truth be told I was afraid that you were merely using her for your amusement. You can be a bit of a womanizer you know." said Miyuki.

Shizuma gave a small laugh.

"I only have myself to blame for that reputation. If Kaori lives then my eyes belong only to her."

"For once I actually believe you." said Miyuki with a smile.

The two young women shared a mutual giggle with each other as the burden of Kaori's life, for the moment, was off their minds.

Meanwhile Toki could not help but marvel at the sight before him.

The magnitude of Shizuma's affections towards Kaori astonished him. Then again the concept of love was something that was foreign to him. The entirety of his life had been spent training in the art of _Hokuto Shin Ken_ and even after his training he dedicated his life to saving the lives of others.

Toki wondered if Kenshiro's love toward Yuria were of the same magnitude. Truth be told Kenshiro would never outright vent his frustrations like that. He had always been silent and if he DID need to vent it usually involved the death of some unlucky mooks stupid enough to try and rob him or something.

In his heart, though, Toki knew that Kenshiro truly did love Yuria. The man practically rose from the grave in order to pursue Shin and save his wife. It was unfortunate that Yuria was already dead by the time Kenshiro had gotten to the city of Southern Cross where Shin ruled supreme. Not once did Toki see Kenshiro express his grief but he could see, in his comrade's eyes, the weight of grief borne unto them. Toki could only hope that Kenshiro find peace.

His attention turned back to Kaori who was still coughing. Her body was heaving again as it looked like her body was trying to expel something. Unfortunately even with the pressure points, Ōchū and Aketsushū, activated and having her body utilizing one hundred percent of its full potential still it wasn't enough. At this rate the girl was still going to die because her degenerative disease was in such an advanced state.

_There is one other way but her body may be too weak for this to work. Using this pressure point may also affect her overall lifespan if it doesn't outright kill her from the shock._

_But at this rate there is no other way._

Toki beckoned at Shizuma to have her go over.

The white haired young woman, seeing this, complied and went over to where she was standing next to the strange man. Her heart contorted seeing Kaori coughing violently as a river of blood still continued to stream out of Kaori's mouth.

"W-What did you do to her?" asked Shizuma nervously.

"I have struck the pressure points, Ōchū and Aketsushū. At its normal state the human body only uses about thirty percent of its full potential. With _Hokuto Shin Ken _I have the capability of unlocking one hundred percent of a person's true potential. I have already done this for my patient but unfortunately due to her weak constitution and the advanced state of her disease it is still not enough. Even with the body using one hundred percent of its potential still it doesn't have the strength to defeat the blight that plagues it." said Toki gravely.

"D-Do you mean that there is no saving her then?" asked Shizuma in disappointed resignation.

"There is still a way to cure her."

At this hope shone through Shizuma's eyes once more. Toki felt saddened that this young woman's hopes were riding on him. This wasn't any different than the lives of others which placed all their hopes on his ability to save the life of a precious one. He had experienced this thousands of times over and yet he still felt the same now as he did the first time he tried to use _Hokuto Shin Ken_ to save a person's life. The same doubts in his own ability, the potential disappointment of those who depended on his powers and to witness the grief when he did fail.

No matter how many times he did this Toki never thought of each person he saved as a mere number. Each of them was a life that needed to be saved and life was precious. It was for this reason that he was hesitant to kill even cruel and wicked men though he was often left with no choice.

Once again he bore the entirety of Shizuma's hopes and dreams on his shoulders and the burden rested heavily upon him. Just as the hopes and dreams of all the other people who depended on his ability to save a loved one.

"I want to make something very clear to you young one. The one who you love is terminal and even with the technique I have in mind it will still take a miracle to save her. What I'm giving her is just a tiny advantage that may give her body the edge it needs to completely eradicate the disease that has plagued her since the day of her birth." said Toki.

"Then what is stopping you from doing this technique right now?" asked Shizuma hesitantly.

"What I'm about to do is activate the pressure point, Sekkatsukō. This is located on the upper arm at the point between where the deltoid and trapezius meet. Now keep in mind that this ISN'T a healing technique. What it is used for by practitioners of _Hokuto Shin Ken_, like myself, is to force the body past its natural limits. It gives the user immense strength. If I were to use it on you, young lady, it would temporarily give you the ability to shatter the walls of this building with no harm to your own body. And that's just a teenage girl like yourself. To a person who has studied the martial arts all his life he can become nigh invulnerable. Even the bullets from most firearms wouldn't be able to pierce his skin." said Toki gravely.

Shizuma was in awe at the detailed knowledge that this man possessed. It was evident that the man was a martial artist and yet here he was giving Kaori the best chance of living when professional doctors had already given up on her.

"That is…quite unbelievable. I don't see myself having the want or need to possess such monstrous strength." said Shizuma.

"It isn't something to be taken lightly of. Activating the pressure point comes with its share of consequences. The most important is that activating Sekkatsukō causes indescribable pain. This is because the pressure point forces the body to use up the entirety of its adrenaline reserves to power the muscles. Muscle and even bone mass is increased thus resulting in horrific pain. To make matters worse the mere shock can kill lesser people. Even if your love happens to live through the ordeal there is a chance that her lifespan may be shortened. If she, naturally, was going to live seventy years she might end up dying at age fifty five instead. However the benefit to all this is that if she does live then she will, once and for all, be rid of her disease. No longer will it plague her. More so her natural immunity will be stronger than before making it very difficult for her to fall ill ever again. If she lives she will most likely have a reduced lifespan but at the very least she can live that life to the fullest."

"Now young one you have a difficult decision to make. Will you give up and let her die in peace? I can make it to where her death is painless. No longer will she need to struggle or suffer the burden of pain any longer. Or dare you take a chance and push forward? Keep in mind that there is only a small chance that she will live through this ordeal and, if she does die, she would have died in excruciating pain the likes she has never had or ever will experience. What is your choice?"

Shizuma looked visibly conflicted.

_What would you have me do Kaori? Dare I take your life into my hands and do with it as I please? Would you be willing to endure untold torment just for my sake?_

_This is so difficult. What am I supposed to do? Death haunts whatever decision I make. _

_I know that you don't want to die Kaori but do you understand the repercussions of fighting off Fate itself? What if this fails? Then you would have died with needless pain and suffering. Is the fear of Death so prevalent that you would suffer whatever trials just to overcome it?_

_I love you so much Kaori. The idea of hurting you like this only tears at my heart. Yet the idea of living the rest of my life without you fills me with dread. _

_Kaori…._

_I have made my decision._

_If I fail then I will suffer any punishment you see fit when we meet again in the Afterlife. _

_But I won't lose you not if I have chance! _

For a moment Toki was sure that Shizuma was going to change her mind. It was an overwhelming burden to place on someone to decide a life that was not their own. This was compounded by the fact that Shizuma, despite her maturity, was still only fourteen years old. To Toki she was still an infant.

Then there sprung a renewed determination that burned in those amber eyes. Toki gave a small smile.

_She has made her decision to save the one she loves. A brave decision with drastic consequences but with the hope of untold joy._

_I can only hope that I have the ability to carry this out._

_And that the girl, Kaori, has the resolve to overcome the trial that is to come._

With that he spoke to Shizuma.

"You have made your decision."

"Yes. Though I have no right to it I plan to take Kaori's life into my hands. I may be ruined upon her death, expelled and shamed. Even arrested. On top of that the suffering which Kaori has to suffer through. Everything is riding on this tiny chance to save her life. I will take that gamble. Even if this fails and my life utterly ruined I can at least say that I did everything in my power to save her." replied Shizuma.

"Very well. Now I need both you and your friend to come by and hold her down. The moment I strike her pressure point she will instantly go into horrific pain. There is a good chance that her flailing may cause her to hurt herself even more and we can't take that chance. I need you two young girls to do this now." said Toki in a voice of authority.

Without another word said both Miyuki and Shizuma placed their hands on Kaori's shoulders. They braced themselves as Toki lifted his finger and jabbed it onto the pressure point, Sekkatsukō.

The effect was immediate as Kaori's eyes, glazed and bloodshot, opened wide in an instant as she started to scream in pain. Already she started to flail wildly in response to the pain coursing through her body. It felt like her bones were breaking in one hundred places at once while the muscles of her body burned like the Nine Circles of Hell.

Meanwhile Miyuki and Shizuma could not believe just how monstrously strong Kaori's struggles had become. The strange man wasn't lying. Had this been any other time Shizuma was sure that she could have contained Kaori alone. Yet here it took the entirety of her and Miyuki's strength just to keep Kaori from leaping off the bed and rolling around the ground.

Kaori screamed as if she was getting torn apart at the seams. Her body started to fluctuate as the muscles of her tiny arms and legs started to throb violently almost as if they were going to rip through her skin.

Meanwhile these screams did not go unnoticed and already the door opened to find one of the Sisters inside the room with a contingent of students behind her. Next to the sister was a violet haired young woman who looked to be about seventeen years of age and wearing the same school uniform that was present on Shizuma and Miyuki. Toki guessed her to be of some sort of administrative level that helped assist the faculty.

"What in God's name is going on in here! Kaori! What has happened!" said the violet haired young woman.

"P-President Otome-san! Please don't interfere I beg of you! This is for her own good." said Shizuma desperately.

The Sister didn't seem keen on not doing anything and at once moved to prevent Miyuki and Shizuma from holding Kaori down and administer some pain sedative.

She found her path obstructed by a large looking man. At once she felt a small shimmer of fear but soon collected herself.

"Is there a reason why a grown man is in here in a dormitory full of teenage girls?" asked the Sister harshly.

"I came to save the girl's life. She is currently in the process of healing." replied Toki.

"You call that healing? What in the world did you do to her? Get out of my way so that I can administer some anesthetics so that we can ease her pain." demanded the Sister.

Toki still didn't budge much to the Sister's chagrin.

"I cannot let you do that. Her body is currently pushing itself past its limits to overcome the disease that has blighted it since the day of her birth. To interfere right now would to end her life." said Toki gravely.

"On whose ground do you say that? I'm a licensed nurse trained to handle cases like this not some hack that thinks he can heal with his hands alone." spat the nurse.

"And yet your methods of healing have failed the girl time and time again. Tell me my good nurse do you have, at your disposal, a drug that rid the girl of her degenerative disease once and for all?" asked Toki seriously.

The nurse was momentarily stumped silent for a moment. The violet haired girl, Asuka Otome, Student Council President of Miator, moved forward to speak.

"That is not the point sir. The point is that there is nothing that can save Kaori-san. The best doctors of the prefecture have already declared her case terminal. All you're outdated methods are doing is causing her needless pain! Or do you get off from seeing young girls like her in pain?" said Otome accusingly.

Toki was used to this. His methods of healing were unorthodox and once again he was faced with people who could never understand. The only thing he could do was remain patient and buy enough time for Kaori to get better.

"I have never enjoyed seeing a soul in pain. I would never have resorted to such a drastic course of action unless I absolutely had to. Unfortunately this case called for drastic measures. If your 'modern' medicine was as effective as you have claimed it to be then why is it that I needed to resort to desperate measures to begin with?"

"It doesn't matter! The doctors say that she is going to die and that's that!" replied Otome harshly.

"So you're willing to accept their word just like that? Of course they are professionals and in any normal case they would be right. However your friend here, Shizuma, has taken upon herself defy the words of the supposed wise. She has taken it upon herself to defy Fate and even risk to ruin her very reputation and future all in an effort to save the one she loves."

It was then that Toki looked over at the Sister and rebuked her harshly.

"You would believe that one man in your religion is capable of healing with his hands and yet deny it when it has been done before your very eyes?" asked Toki.

"That's different. He was the Son of God and-"

"He was very much human otherwise he would never had died to his captors. Believe what you want but I won't allow you to interfere. That girl is in a desperate fight for her life and the only one who can save her, at this point, is herself."

The Sister was soon mollified though the student council president still spoke her dissent.

"You do know that if you don't leave we will call the authorities." threatened Otome.

"Do what you have to do. I won't leave until I am assured that the girl's life has been saved."

Neither Otome nor the Sister were willing to force themselves against this man especially considering his incredible physique.

It seemed, that at that instant, Kaori's screams of pain had died down. Both Shizuma and Miyuki looked over to see Kaori's breathing turn steady and soon she was breathing somewhat normally. Her eyes shut closed once again as her forehead was drenched in sweat.

Then, all of all sudden, Kaori lunched over the bed and gurgled in pain before she expelled what looked like a disgusting looking black mass that fell onto the ground. The mass of flesh seemed to have a life of its own as it throbbed violently causing Kaori's blood to stain the floor.

Otome, who was squeamish, fainted on sight while the Sister immediately shooed the now overly curious girls away from the room. She had one of her aids carry Otome away before she closed the door behind her. Now it was just her, the three young women and Toki in the room.

Getting some spare latex gloves that she happened to have in her pocket the Sister placed them on her hands as she lifted the throbbing mass of flesh. She was surprised at how it kept moving…like it had a life of its own. She had thought it to be a tumor but that wasn't exactly the right word. Tumors didn't throb like this after they were expelled.

"W-What in the world is this?" gasped the Sister in amazement. The mass was a little larger than her hand. How Kaori was even able to expel this was beyond her at the moment.

"That is the summation of the girl's plight rolled into one being."

"Are you seriously telling me that this is all the bacteria that the body has been harvesting all in one mass?" asked the nurse in shock.

Toki nodded before taking the time to speak once more.

"Her body had gone through the trouble collecting all that was causing her torment and expelled it just like waste. Whatever trivial remains are left in her body can easily be taken care of by her immune system." replied Toki.

"T-This is amazing. We could never determine the nature of Kaori-san's disease and now I have a live sample of it in my very hands. This could very well be a medical revolution in the making!"

"I'm happy that through my efforts we are able to save the lives of those who have suffered the same torment that this poor girl has." said Toki somewhat sadly.

The nurse still couldn't believe what she was seeing. The last time she saw Kaori she was barely keeping herself alive. Now there was Kaori sleeping normally, her breathing calm and her heart rate steady. There was a color to her skin that wasn't there before. The Sister could already tell that Kaori was in significantly better shape now, after having expelled this mass of…stuff, as compared to the past two weeks.

The only concern was that the girl's hair, which had been a deep black, had now turned completely white quite possibly due from the stress of her ordeal.

"If I may ask sir what method of healing did you use to save her? I'm not going to lie I was skeptical but now I have witnessed a miracle before my eyes. Never in my professional medical career did I believe that I would see someone heal someone with his bare hands unless-"

The Sister gasped in shock as the realization hit her.

"Y-You wouldn't be the second coming of Christ would you? If so I ask that you forgive your servant for her faithlessness!"

Toki gave a sad smile as he shook his head.

"I am no such person. If I were He I would hope that I could heal the sick and needy through less painful methods. I merely am a martial arts practitioner."

"M-Martial arts? But how could the discipline of fighting be used to heal?" asked the Sister.

"Even if I told you there is no way that you would believe me. Now my job is done here. I must get going." said Toki.

It was then that Kaori's eyes snapped open. Shizuma, who had been somewhat tense due to her aching muscles, suddenly looked over in shock at Kaori's conscious form as was Miyuki.

"K-Kaori!"

The petite girl looked over at the love of her life as tears began to build within her red eyes.

"I-I was so sure that I wasn't going to make it. T-The pain…I was so sure that the pain alone was going to kill me. Never have I ever thought it was possible to feel so much pain."

Shizuma embraced Kaori as she started to run her fingers through Kaori's now white hair.

"There, there Kaori. You no longer need to worry about hurting again. You're better now." said Shizuma in a voice that barely contained her overwhelming joy and relief.

"You know the one thing that kept me going was seeing you again Shizuma. Even though my body felt like all its bones were getting broken all at once still I kept you in my thoughts. Death taunted me, telling me that I would fail. I was too weak. He would say. I spat on him and resolved to prove him wrong. But more than that was my desire to live the rest of my life with you. I know I never told you outright Shizuma but I'm going to tell you now."

Kaori took a deep breath as her face started to redden.

"I love you. Ever since the first day that I laid my eyes on you I had fallen hopelessly in love. Yet I was in anguish because I was sure that you wouldn't want to spend your time with someone as frail and sickly as I. Yet you reciprocated my feelings a thousand times over. Over and over again you have told me that you loved me and even expressed it on that magical night. Yet never could I muster the courage to tell you that I loved you as well."

"T-Truth be told I didn't want to die. I was terrified about what would happen to me. Would there truly be a Heaven? Or would I only experience darkness for all eternity? Yet that fear paled in comparison to the very real prospect of being apart from you forever Shizuma."

At this point Shizuma and Miyuki were already weeping openly as Toki and the Sister watched silently. Kaori, with a renewed resolve, sat up on her bed with no assistance whatsoever. Already this was a sign of her improved health. She had needed help sitting up for the past two weeks. Now she did so, easily, under her own power.

"I won't deny that the pain I have suffered nearly killed me. It is a torment that I would only wish on my very worst enemies. But I would suffer them again if it meant staying by your side. I would suffer them a hundred times over if it gave me the chance to be with you forever. I know that I have not been the most suitable company for you Shizuma…but if you are still willing then I am yours."

It was at this point that the dam broke. Shizuma started to weep in earnest as she held Kaori with an almost fearful desperation.

"Kaori! I wish I could have done more! To know that the one I loved the most was dying and here I was powerless to stop it. W-What good is it to be the Etoile if you aren't by my side? What good is it to take French and piano classes if they cannot avert your death? What good is continuing my existence if you have already taken all my hopes and dreams with you?"

"But I promise that this will not happen again. Never will I be powerless to help you in your time of need. Not only that but I too wish to spare those the torment that we had to suffer. How many other people have loved each other and yet were sundered by disease? I plan to put a stop to it even if it takes my entire life to do it!"

At once Shizuma had stood up tall and proud. She walked over to Miyuki, who bore a smile through her tearful face at the prospect of Kaori having a second chance at life, and beckoned her roommate to come with her. Both young women first met with Toki. Shizuma then did something that Miyuki nor the Sister had ever seen her do before.

She got on her knees and bowed down low until her face was on the floor in a gesture of utter gratitude.

"By your actions you have spared the love of my life from a cruel death. You have given her a second chance to live her life to the fullest. I am now spared a lifetime of anguish and sorrow as are her friends and family. More so, by your unorthodox methods of healing, you have given our school nurse a very valuable sample which can now be donated to the medical community and used to understand truly the nature of the disease that nearly took Kaori's life from me and has successfully taken an untold amount of other lives. By the knowledge gained from such a sample we now have a way to prevent such needless death. By your actions today you have potentially saved the lives of millions. For that I now subject myself into a life debt with you. My honor demands it!" said Shizuma with a brave voice.

Both the Sister and Miyuki were stunned. Never did Shizuma prostrate herself to anyone like this before nor had she ever shown this level of gratitude to anyone. To enter into a life debt wasn't a light decision to make yet it spoke of Shizuma's everlasting gratitude towards this stranger that had, against all odds, given Kaori the chance to defy her doom and live once more.

Toki shook his mournfully.

"Young one there is no need to shackle yourself to my whim. I gave the one you love a chance to live because it was the right thing to do. And if, by my actions, the lives of millions could be saved then that enough is reward for me. So please rise to your feet and think nothing more in trying to repay me for something which I expected no payment to begin with."

Shizuma still remained on the ground as she spoke once more.

"Be so as it may it does not change the fact that I'm _choosing_ to indebt myself to you. I will not be satisfied until you have claimed your debt." replied Shizuma seriously.

Toki placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up to find him smiling sadly at her.

"Then, as payment of my services to you, I demand only a first aid kit which I can use on my travels. While my methods still serve to heal those in need I still have use for common place items such as gauze, bandages and alcohol. Obtain one of these for me then I shall count your debt repaid."

The nurse still in the room immediately spoke.

"It will be done. I will go right now to get it for you!" said the Sister but Shizuma soon stopped her.

"Sister Ayane. If you may can you stay a moment? There is something of grave importance that I must request of you." said Shizuma.

The nurse wasn't sure what it was that Shizuma was going to ask of her. There was look of determination that she had not seen in the young Etoile before. Shizuma was a popular student and though she made good grades she never seemed to take anything seriously.

More than that she still had not decided on what she planned to pursue once she graduated from Miator. All fourth year students and above were required to give a rough draft on possible career paths that they want to pursue. Shizuma still had yet to turn hers in.

Shizuma proceeded to stun the people in the room again as she spoke out her request.

"I have decided what I want to do when I graduate. Today I nearly lost the love of my life due to my incompetence."

"There is no reason to be so harsh on yourself Shizuma. Even the doctors said-"

"I don't give a damn about what the doctors say! They gave up on Kaori and it took a stranger to come here, unannounced, to save her. If this is the current capabilities of modern medicine then I have no faith in them." said Shizuma harshly.

"What would you do then?" asked the Sister curiously.

"I plan to get into medicine. I will do whatever it takes to get to the top of the profession and make sure no one else has to suffer as I have. I will NEVER give up on my patients and do everything in my power to save a life. I vow to do this and I plan to start now. Sister Ayane. Would you consent in apprenticing me in the ways of the medical profession?"

Sister Ayane was once again surprised by Shizuma. It seemed that today was full of revelations and surprises. Anymore and she would have a heart attack.

"I-I would have to bring up to the board and of course there is your Etoile duties to consider and-"

"Do what you have to do. I will appeal to the board and ask for their consent as well. As for my Etoile duties I will insure that they are taken care of in a timely manner so that I can dedicate myself to what is truly important."

Hearing Shizuma say that she was going to take her Etoile duties seriously made Miyuki's heart dance a jig. It was about time. Nearly two months as Etoile and all Shizuma did was slack off.

More than that Miyuki was proud to see Shizuma so determined and willing to work. More and more was Miyuki convinced that Kaori was a blessing in their lives.

Sister Ayane smiled. She knew that Shizuma was talented and, when she put her mind on something, she accomplished great things. Shizuma was considered a prodigy on piano even though she had only been practicing for two years. To see that talent and potential realized in medicine?

The school nurse could already see the possibilities.

"Very well Shizuma-san. I will bring the matter up to the board. Now if you excuse me I must procure payment for our esteemed guest." Nurse Ayane then turned to Toki. "You are more than welcome to retire for the night if you like. It is getting late and we can have you rest in the guests quarters downstairs." offered the nurse.

Toki kindly declined.

"That is very thoughtful of you but I must get going. Thank you I appreciate your hospitality." replied Toki.

The nurse frowned that Toki wasn't going to stay. Truth be told she wanted to actually sit down and have a long talk with him about the methods he had used to cure Kaori. It was unfortunate that he wasn't going to stay. Still she had a very important sample that she needed to put into storage as of now and, of course, produce a first aid kit for their guest before they saw him off.

With that the Sister left.

Kaori looked over at her benefactor and soon called out to him.

"Mister are you going to leave us so soon?"

"Yes."

"You know I truly thought that I was going to die. You…you have given hope beyond my wildest dreams. Before I had fallen unconscious I had prayed for the chance to live one more day. I would have given anything to have just one more day to spend with Shizuma. Never did I believe my prayers would result in an opportunity to live the rest of my life." said Kaori as her tears started to build up.

Toki gave a sad smile as he replied.

"There is no need to thank me. All I did was give your body a little boost to help it overcome the disease. It was your overwhelming will to live and the love you hold for your dearest that allowed you to conquer fate today. Never believe that you are inadequate or weak in any way. The pain you have gone through would have killed even grown men in the prime of their lives. The fact that you are alive right now is testament to the strength you truly possess."

Kaori was so overcome with gratitude that she, mustering her strength, got herself off of the bed and started to _walk_, something which she had not been able to do for over a month. The walk was slow and labored and it caused Shizuma and Miyuki to run to her aid but Kaori waved them off. She was determined to do this alone.

She soon got to Toki and, to his surprise, she embraced him as she started to weep in gratitude and joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. You really don't know how much this means to me. Do you know how it feels wondering whether tomorrow will ever come? That your body will fail you and that you're powerless to stop it?" asked Kaori.

"Yes. More than even you can believe." replied Toki softly.

Placing a hand on her now snow white hair Toki he stared down her ruby eyes as he spoke once more.

"You have your whole life to live now. From now on you will be able to live as others can. Nothing can stop you from doing what you want."

Kaori smiled through her tears as she embraced Toki once more tightly.

"I will never forget this. I will pray for your well-being and further success in your endeavors. You are a good man."

Toki gave a sad smile as he felt his body beginning to become transparent. Kaori was in shock as her arms passed right through his body as were Shizuma and Miyuki.

"It seems that my time has come. I will be leaving now. Young lady."

Kaori turned to regard Toki.

"Never forget what has happened today. You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Now…I must take my leave."

To the astonishment of the three young women Toki soon vanished from sight. Kaori gave a sad smile at the departure of the man that saved her life.

"I…I didn't even ask him for his name." said Kaori sadly.

It was then that Kaori felt the lithe arms of her girlfriend embrace her from behind. She instinctively leaned her head on Shizuma's bosom and, once again, could hear the steady beating of her heart comforting her.

"Tell me Shizuma. I'm not dreaming am I?" asked Kaori as the realization as to what has happened today was beginning to sink in.

Shizuma pinched Kaori on the cheek causing the girl to yelp in pain.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?"

"I guess it isn't a dream after all." said Shizuma as her amber eyes were glistening from unshed tears.

"No…it isn't I suppose. R-Right Miyuki-san?" asked Kaori as she was threatening to break down.

Miyuki pinched herself on the arm. Through her watered eyes she too shook her head.

"N-Nope not a dream at all!"

At once all three young women fell onto each other as they started to weep in earnest now, expressing, in their tears, all their love and joy. Shizuma smiled as she looked over at Kaori and realized that the dream of their spending the rest of their lives together was now a reality.

_I swear never again will I fail you like this Kaori._

_I will protect you no matter what. _

_My dear, beautiful Kaori. _

_My love._

* * *

Toki soon found himself back in the hot, arid landscape that he recognized as Africa. He was only a few miles from the village that he was currently working at and soon made towards his destination.

His thoughts went to Kenshiro.

_Kenshiro wherever you may be I can only ask that you continue to fight for you know is right. I know that you have had to overcome incredible pains but I have faith that you will do what is needed to change the world for the better._

_Master Ryuken was wise in choosing you as his honored heir. _

_Today I saved the life of a young girl that was to die far before her time. As I go forth in my eternal quest to come to those in need I realized that I need not be alone in my quest. _

_I am happy to tell you that by saving the girl's life I managed to make a positive influence on her loved one. She now is determined to get into medicine and has all the right reasons for doing so. With her path so clear I am confident that she will make a drastic difference to the lives all around her when her time comes. _

_It is my wish that I can have people realize that life is precious and it is something to be cherished. Perhaps, eventually, we can live in a world that is no longer dominated by greed and power._

_Know that I'm doing well Kenshiro. I will continue to make a difference in the world that I am currently residing in just as you are making a difference in yours. I know that one day our paths will meet once more._

_I look forward to that day. _

_Farewell Kenshiro. _

As he neared the village many of the children started to run towards him in joy as they celebrated his return. Toki smiled as he greeted them joyfully as their parents smiled at his return as well.

His journey was never ending but that was okay. As long as he could save a life then it was worth it.

That, to Toki, was well worth living for.

* * *

Author's Note: Another super weird and crack crossover. As I said it would help if you read the first "At the Point of Healing" story on my profile just to get a better idea as to why Toki is no longer in his dimension. I hope my Shizuma came out okay. She is a very complex character and I hope that I did her justice. She was hard to write :/

Anyway let me know what you all think. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
